Clan:Devils Fury
.::.Introduction.::. Helloo~~!! and welcome to devils fury!! we are a very new clan to runescape, but we will grow quickly. we are looking for very loyal and experienced members. here's why you should join us- -we just want to have fun. we have daily events and do absolutly anything the members want. -our leadership is very responsible. they are experienced in both clans and runescape its self, and will be able to help anyone with anything they need. -we are pretty relaxed, with only a few rules and do not ask alot of members. <>ranks<> leader/coleader/general|| you take care of all clan affairs, you lead events, solve problems, recruit, bump, accept/decline wars, and most of all be loyal. captain|| like the generals and leaders, you lead events when leaders cant, solve problems, recruit, and bump, take care of member sweeps. luitenant|| can lead events, recruit, manage cc, bump, help with problems. these ranks are to show the extent of leadership, and to show who has what responsibilities. .::.Sacred Blood Forum .::. Runescape Quick find code: 92-93-899-58791478 |<>| leader/coleader -dyingisnear (101 leader) -lilc45766 (123 coleader) captain -zombie7x (135 captain/combat advisor) - luitanent - - sergeant -lilb172 (105) -alxmc777 (100) corporal - - recruit -Firewolf1142 (113) - $$&-how to rank up-&$$ this is a little guide about how to get your ranks up. it is very easy just follow a few simple steps -always be in cc, when in the cc, be talkative, dont be afraid to start a conversation with someone or ask a question. -attend the events. this is probably the one most people have problems with. its understandable if you cant make it or are not on, but if you are on why not come to the event have some fun, its not long at all lol -recruit some people. if your out training or even just walking around, why not try to get people to join the clan. it helps ya get a rank up and helps to make the clan grow strong and big. -bump the thread atleast once a day. this is probably the easiest way to rank up. just log on here, post a message and your done lol also alot of the time, members or leaders will post important messages on the thread, so check it once a day. -make suggestions for the clan. this is a great way to show your participation in the clan and show your dedicated. well those are very simple and very easy to follow, follow them and your sure to go far in the clan very quickly .::. Clan Logo .::. http://i710.photobucket.com/albums/ww109/elvolcom99/untitled.jpg .::. Clan Information .::. *Clan Home World: 91 *Clan Time Zone: Eastern *Clan Chat: Dyingisnear *Total Active Members: 6 *War Record: 0-0-0 *Average Level: 113 .::. Clan Requirements .::. *100+ Combat Level P2P *................Or *Any combat skill over 95+ with 70 defense *your combat skill is 99 you may have lower then 70 defense .::. Extra Clan Information .::. *=+= Date this clan was founded: May 6th, 2009 *=+= Founder: dyingisnear <<>> allies and enemies <<>> enemies- none allies- the corrupted knights .::. Rules .::. *Clan Chat and Forums -- *No fighting with members try to keep the peace plz *No spamming chat *No backstabbing be loyal and helpful *Please try not to swear keep chat peacefull and calm. *If members begin to argue, contact a ranked member; in-game. *No multiclaning. *Try to bump the thread once a day. *Its ok to bring friends to events just tell a leader. *Try to attend 1 event a week *Don't ask what event is or the time of it unless you cant get on the fourms *No asking for rank it must be earned. *Do not beg to barrow someones item ask politely if they say no then back off *Do not say any racist comments, comments about peoples family. *Be respectful of everyone who plays rs, at any age. .::. Events .::. *(¯`°•Monday•°´¯) ** *(¯`°•Tuesday•°´¯) ** *(¯`°•Wednesday•°´¯) ** *(¯`°•Thursday•°´¯) ** *(¯`°•Friday•°´¯) ** ** *(¯`°•Saturday•°´¯) ** *(¯`°•Sunday•°´¯) ** Time Zone Difference Help :The Even Times Are Based On The Eastern Time Zone, Event Times Are at 7:00pm, So Here Is A List of times for around the world. *America - 7:00pm - Easter Standard *Australia - 9:00am *UK - 12:00 midnight .::. Members List .::. total members:6 *dyingisnear *zombie7x *lilc45766 *lilb172 *alxmc777 *firewolf1142 Category:Clans